Story of a Girl
by olivia-earnhardt
Summary: Renesmee gets her first birthday party....but she has no one to invite! Or does she? What happens when she meets a mystirious stranger on a walk with jake? set 1 year after her birth
1. The Invite

**Ok, I don't really know where I am going with this, but just bear with me and I'm sure I'll figure it out!**

**This is ALL in Renesmee's POV, and it takes place one year after Breaking dawn. Canon parings, maybe a little OOC, and the BIC (back in character) **

**Disclaimer: my hair is red, his eyes are blue, I don't own twilight, and neither do you! (Unless you're SM willing to bless me by reading my story)**

Chapter 1: The Invite

"Hey Nessie girl! I missed you!" my best friend, Jake, said as I walked through Billy's door.

"Sorry, but I can't stay." I said, sighing, "I'm just here to drop off your party invite." Alice decided that it was time to celebrate mom's vampire birthday. I wonder what it's like having a birthday. I grow so fast, that if we had a party every time I physically grew another year, I'd have quite a few parties a year.

"Aw, that's too bad." Billy said, rolling in.

"What, the party?" I asked, confused

"No, silly." Jake said with a grin "We were going to go over to Charlie's and give you a mini-party. Considering, you are turning 1 next week." Billy nodded.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but you seem to have plans." Billy said. Just then, the phone daddy gave me for safety rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, and looked at the caller ID. Why was Alice calling me? She knew were I was. Jake started to talk, but I held up a finger and answered.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WANTED A PARTY?!?!" Alice screamed in my ear so loud that any immortal for miles could hear. Maybe even a human or two. Jake grinned.

"I could have helped plan, had Esme and Edward bake a cake, and invited the pack to go with us to-" While she ranted I just laughed.

"What?" she said, startled.

"It's just that I was going call and ask if Jake could take me to Charlie's for a pre-party lunch next week." I glanced at Jake, asking if that was OK with my eyes. He nodded.

"Oh. Well, I wonder if it's not too late to make it a double party…" I laughed again

"Goodbye Alice." I said, and hung up. A party! My very own party! For me! Well, me_ and _ mom, but still! I can't wait! I need to tell- to tell…man, I need friends!

Jake saw the excitement turn to disappointment. "What's wrong Nessie?" I held up my hand, and he leaned down to my level and put his face in my hand.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Billy spoke up, "At least you get a year of school next year." Oh, yes! I forgot! Papa Charlise said that next year my growth would have slowed down enough to be around full-humans.

"Oh yeah! Hey Jake, what time is it?" I said

"Umm, maybe 4:00, why?" he said. I smiled, and showed him what I wanted. He darted into the forest behind his house and phased. I love riding on his back! It's so much fun! It reminded me of when daddy used to carry me through our special place. **(A/N: it's Edward and Bella's meadow, but Bella gave it up for Nessie) **

"Haha, you kids have fun!" Billy called as we rode into the forest towards _our _special place.

**I thought that Nessie should be like a girly-girl/tomboy because as a baby, Rosalie and Alice used to dress her up, and she's never had a birthday party. A lot of people thin she would be just like Bella, but I don't think so. Anyway, reviews=progress! So click that little button and REVIEW!!**

**Peace**

**Olivia :P**


	2. The Special Place

**Hey hey party people!! Glad to have so many people make this a fave story!! But, only one person reviewed!!! Special thanks to Akela's Rose for being the 1****st**** to review! You rock!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey guess what!**

**Tabbie: What?**

**Me: I stole twilight from steph!**

**Tabbie: Did not!**

**Me: did so!**

**Tabbie: say it**

**Me: …fine. I don't own twilight…but I do own a special person that comes in this chappie!!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 2: The Special Place

Jake set me down in the woods near the cottage, right below my window. I pressed my ear against the window to see if I could hear mom and daddy. I caught mom speaking.

"…should let her!"

"No, Bella. She'll just go over board like she did on our wedding and your birthday" I glanced a Jake, who had phased back into human form. He looked just as confused as me.

"So what? Alice will be Alice. I think we should let her and Rosalie plan Renesmee's party." Oh, duh! My party! I forgot about it! I always forget stuff when I'm riding Jake.

"Edward! Are you-" mom started

"Shhhh, love. Please, one sec" Daddy said. I heard footsteps coming toward my bedroom. Crap! I looked at Jake again, and hopped on his back and we ran towards our special place, the clearing were mom and daddy had to almost fight with the pale vampires. The Valerie? Volturi? I wonder when I get to see Kate and Tanya again.

When Jake and I arrived in the clearing, almost instantly I felt someone else there. I put my hand to Jake's human face and showed him what I felt. Then I looked around and saw what looked like a young boy standing at the opposite edge of the clearing, his back to us.

"Who-" Jake started, but I silenced him with my hand over his mouth and showed him that I wanted to go check out who it was alone. He looked worried, but nodded. He does that a lot. I wonder why. **(A/N: she doesn't know about the imprint) **

I walked over to where the boy was, slowly. He looked about my age from behind. He didn't notice my presence at first, but maybe when I was five feet from him, he turned. He was definitely about 5 years old. I stopped walking.

"Um, Nessie, I-" Jake stared from the other side of the clearing. I turned slightly and silenced him with a look. When I turned around the boy was gone. I turned again and started walking back to Jacob

"Who are you?" I heard a boy's voice coming from behind a tree. I stopped.

Without turning, I said "Nessie. Who are you?" I heard the leaves crunch as he came out from behind the tree.

"Ronnie Crawford. Are you…one of them too?" He asked. I turned, and was hit with his scent. He was half vampire.

Sorry for the cliffy, I just couldn't help my self! Sorry the chapters are so short. I refuse to give any hints as to what's coming! MWAHAHA!! Ok, REVIEW!! I won't post unless I get 4 more reviews!! 


	3. Ronnie

Ok, so I lied. I didn't get 4. I got 2 reviews. But I'm updating all my stories, because they all need work. Thanks to _property of an insane asylum _and _ms. Jade a. Cullen_

**Disclaimer u already know I don't own twilight…unless ur stupid…**

"Ronnie Crawford. Are you, one of them too?" Then his scent hit me. He was half-vampire.

"Yes, I am." I said calmly, not wanting to scare him. He took a step forward, and so did Jake. Ronnie looked up at Jake.

"Who's he?" He asked.

"That's my Jake." I said. "He wont hurt you."

"I know. I feel it." Then I saw his expression. It wasn't scared at all. It was curious, and thoughtful.

"What do you mean, you _feel it_" Jake and I asked at the same time.

"My dad was Eleazar, and I never met my mother. My dad was the first peson I saw. My adoptive mother, carmen, loves me very much though." He said. Then I remembered Who Eleazer and Carmen were. They lived with kate and Tanya!

"So you inhearited your father's power, but instead of feeling powers, you feel, emotions? Intentions? What?" I asked.

"Yes, sort of." He said. " I think your aunt Alice has no idea of my arrival, but lets go see her, shall we?" H ased, and headed off in the direction of grandpa Charlise's house.

Yea I know that was REALLY short, but I'll add some moree tomoro. I'm REALLY tired. :P good night

**olivia**


End file.
